Yes, my Lady
by Abyss Phantomhive
Summary: La Marquesa Abyss Rouge, de doce años, vive sola con sus criados en una Mansión, a las afueras de Cambridge. Ella ha hecho un pacto con un demonio, Jack, su mayordomo. Con llegada la de Ciel y Alois comenzará de la búsqueda de los asesinos de sus padres.


**Capítulo 1 "Su Mayordomo, Pesadillas"**

_Un grito desgarrador resonó por la Mansión de los Rouge._

Era ya noche entrada, los habitantes de la Mansión eran conscientes de ello gracias a la altura de la luna, la cual se encontraba muy alta. En uno de los múltiples pisos de la enredada mansión, concretamente en la habitación principal, una joven de doce años largos temblaba bajo las mantas, a merced de la violenta tormenta que se había desencadenado en el exterior.

No tardó en llegar con paso apresurado un muchacho de pajizos cabellos y ojos azules pálidos. Entró en el cuarto, y se acercó con precaución a la cama donde sollozaba la niña.

—Joven Ama —Llamó en un susurro.

Era una voz musical, pero a la vez fría como un témpano de hielo.

La niña se atrevió a mirar por entre las mantas, asomando un poco sus facciones. Era el rostro de una niña, con su inocencia y su belleza juvenil, sin embargo, algo en sus facciones provocaba que pareciesen frías como el mármol que adornaba el suelo de la habitación. Algo que no se percibía con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—¿Jack? —Musitó, sacando uno de sus brazos de debajo de las mantas y agarrándose desesperadamente a los negros ropajes del mayordomo—. Estaba ahí, estaba ahí…

Sus sollozos se volvieron más histéricos, y el muchacho miraba con impasibilidad y curiosidad la escena, dejando que la pequeña se desahogase.

—Jack… —Suspiró la niña, buscando la mano del mayordomo—. Sálvame.

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas a su pequeña ama. Era irónico. Se suponía que era él quién debía arrebatarle el alma cuando el Contrato hubiese llegado a su fin. Y sin embargo y como siempre, cumplió a placer las órdenes de la niña.

—_Yes, my lady_ —Musitó en un tono tan bajo, que la aterrorizada niña no se enteró.

Un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar los cimientos de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Jack entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas granate, inundando de luz la sala entera<p>

—Buenos días, Joven Ama —Habló—. Debe levantarse ya; es tarde.

La niña pelirroja que dormía en la cama, estiró los brazos y bostezó como un gatito, arrancando una sonrisa del mayordomo.

—Jack —Murmuró la niña, frotándose un ojo e incorporándose en la cama—. ¿Qué hay hoy?

El mayordomo, que ya se aproximaba a la salida, se paró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su ama.

—Vendrá el Conde Phantomhive y el Conde Trancy a almorzar —Informó, con voz carente de emoción—. Ya sabe que la reina deseaba que os conocierais al tener… una situación similar.

La mirada de la joven se tornó gélida al notar como la voz neutra de Jack se tornaba sutilmente socarrona.

—Largo —Ordenó de mala manera, dirigiéndole una severa mirada.

El mayordomo asintió y salió de la estancia. Con un suspiro, la joven salió de la cama y tocó la campanilla. A los pocos segundos, una criada se encontraba en la habitación.

—Saca del armario el vestido más bonito que tenga —Ordenó, volviendo a sentarse en la inmensa cama.

Su nombre era Abyss. Abyss Rouge. La heredera de las empresas Rouge. Ella movía los hilos de sus compañías, ella manejaba todo y nunca se escapaba nada a su mirada, y si alguna vez sucedía algo así, allí estaba Jack para hacérselo saber y cortar el problema de raíz.

Desde muy niña le habían vaticinado ser muy bella cuando creciera, y ahora aquello se estaba cumpliendo.

Abyss estaba dejando atrás la infancia, y su cuerpo comenzaba a formarse. Era por eso que había pedido a Jack tiempo atrás que dejara de vestirla como cuando era niña, que dependía totalmente de él. Ahora lo encontraba inapropiado, y pedía la ayuda de Dianne, su sirvienta, para ducharse y vestirse.

Las facciones de Abyss eran suaves y delicadas, elegantemente blancas y con el rostro enmarcado por una maravillosa melena pelirroja, como las brasas del infierno. En su rostro, una pequeña y respingona nariz saludaba y la corona eran sus ojos. Grandes y brillantes y lo más curioso; bicolores. Así es. Los ojos de Abyss tenían colores diferentes. El primero era azul como el cielo, como el mar, un azul eléctrico e indefinido. El segundo era como el oro líquido. Como una marea dorada llena de relámpagos abalanzándose con voracidad sobre su iris. Pero extrañamente, sus pupilas habían perdido el brillo humano que caracterizaba a todo ojo vivo.

—Me gusta —Murmuró para sí, dando un par de vuelta en frente del espejo—. Me gusta mucho…

Era un vestido rojo pasión, al igual que su pelo, de manga corta y de largo por arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver unas botitas de cuero marrón.

Como era habitual, se colocó en el cuello una gruesa gargantilla de fina tela escarlata, con el propósito de ocultar el símbolo del Contrato con Jack que se hallaba dibujado en la parte izquierda de su cuello.

Sonrió con satisfacción a Dianne y le indicó que la peinara. Por supuesto y como acostumbraba, su peinado fue semi-recogido, con la larga melena cayéndole en cascada por la espalda y encantadores y vagos tirabuzones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Abyss contestó con dejadez, dándole los últimos detalles a su vestido.

—Joven Ama —Musitó Jack, entrando en la habitación—.El Conde Phantomhive ha llegado.

Abyss se dio la vuelta alarmada y miró a Jack con urgencia.

—¿Está todo listo, Jack? —Quiso asegurarse, aún teniendo la certeza de que con Jack, nada podía salir mal.

Este sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación, seguido de una presurosa Abyss.

Llegaron al salón, donde un muchacho de pelo y ojos azul oscuro y su mayordomo aguardaban con inexpresividad.

Abyss compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas y se acercó al muchacho.

—Bienvenido a la Mansión Rouge, Conde Phantomhive —Dijo, con voz dulce, sin percatarse de las miradas tensas que habían adquirido Jack y Sebastian.

Ciel besó la mano de Abyss con delicadeza, algo sonrojado.

—Se lo agradezco, Marquesa Rouge —Murmuró, y desvió la vista con interés hacia el ajedrez de la mesa.

—¿Le gusta el ajedrez, Ciel? —Preguntó Abyss, acercándose a una las butacas de terciopelo verde que se encontraban colocadas frente a la pequeña pesa de té donde descansaba el tablero.

Ciel sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cara.

—Sí… es un juego interesante —Murmuró, acercándose con cautela a la otra butaca.

—¡Siéntese! —Pidió Abyss con una sonrisa, indicándole el asiento a Ciel, y después dirigió su atención a Jack, con quien aún se encontraba molesta—. Trae té mientras esperamos al Conde Trancy.

Como giró la cara hacia Ciel y el tono cortante de su voz provocó curiosidad en los invitados, pues no conocían el motivo por el cual la Marquesa parecía molesta con su criado.

Jack, sin embargo, volvió a sonreír de medio lado con arrogante —pero a la par elegante— burla tiznando sus labios e ignorando el tono borde de su ama e inclinando el torso hacia delante.

—_Yes, my lady_ —Susurró gélidamente, provocando un escalofrío a Abyss, que volvió a mirar a su mayordomo, con el temor pintado en sus iris bicolores.

Ciel y Sebastian se dirigieron una mirada de sospecha, pero cuando Ciel abrió la boca para preguntar, Jack ya había salido con sigilo de la habitación. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que Ciel no mirara significativamente a Sebastian, en una silenciosa orden en su iris azul marino.

—Si me disculpan —Murmuró Sebastian, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo en silencio de la habitación.

Una vez los dos niños quedaron solos, las facciones de Abyss parecieron relajarse e hizo una única pregunta.

—¿Blancas o Negras? —Ciel sintió un escalofrío por el tono de voz empleado por Abyss.

Era casi… _inhumano_.


End file.
